1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a press jacket of flexible material for a press device that drains a material web in a press opening, e.g., shoe presses for making paper. The press jacket includes grooves in at least one surface of the press jacket that run substantially in a peripheral direction, i.e., around the axis, and reinforcing fibers embedded in the jacket material that, at least a part of which, extends substantially in the peripheral direction of the press jacket. The present invention is also related to a press jacket made in accordance with this process.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Press jackets with peripheral grooves in the exterior of the press jacket are already known. The peripheral grooves serve to absorb water and to improve the drying characteristics of the press jacket in a drying press. However, in press jackets of this type, there is a danger that, because the jacket material is weakened in a region of the grooves, the peripheral grooves will increase tear formations in the press jacket. Use of these jackets is further complicated because rips that occur can proliferate and increase along the grooves.
Use or application of reinforcing fibers in the jacket material is known. The reinforcing fibers serve to increase the tensile strength of the press jacket, which is exposed to very high tensile forces. These high tensile forces can lead to a rupture of the press jacket, especially when utilized with shoe presses. Aside from reinforcing fibers running in a peripheral direction, reinforcing fibers can also be applied to run in the axial direction of the press jacket.